Sutton's Killer (Book Character)
Sutton's Killer, is revealed to be Ethan Landry. He also killed Nisha. True Lies The Lying Game (Book) The morning after Emma came to Tucson the killer left a note for her on Laurel's car. Reading "Sutton's dead. Keep playing along... or you're next." Since then Emma is trying to figure out who killed Sutton and why. Unfortunately, everyone's a suspect because of Sutton's naughty bad-girl behavior. The killer constantly reminds Emma to keep quiet or she'll disappear also. At the end of the first book, Sutton's Killer attacks Emma but to keep their identity unknown they corner Emma and slowly whisper in her ear to not be stupid, and going to the police was a bad idea. The killer then chokes Emma with Sutton's necklace, the one she wore the night she died. The killer then runs out of the house before Emma can see who it is. The main suspects were Mads, Char and Laurel, but they were later eliminated as suspects. Never Have I Ever(Book) Emma suspects the killer was the twitter twins because a light fixture almost crushed her, even after when she could barely see the killer wrote on a chalkboard in front of her "Stop digging, or next time I'll hurt you for real." When Emma got good consciousness she saw the twitter twins above laughing. The main suspects were The Twitter Twins but they passed as well. The book ends with the main suspect being Thayer. Two Truths and A Lie(Book) The killer watches Emma's every move. It is revealed that the killer ran Thayer down with Sutton's car. Hide and Seek(Book) Ted and Laurel are the main suspects of who could have killed Sutton, but they pass. When her mother Becky returns, Emma believes she could have done it. Cross My Heart, Hope to Die(Book) Emma thinks that her mother (Becky) is the killer because of her mental illness. She is found at the end not to be the killer. Nisha is found dead at the very end of the book, and the hunt continues. Seven Minutes in Heaven FOLLOWING CONTAINS SPOILERS! Two weeks after Nisha's death, on the day of her funeral. Before the Mercers go the funeral, Mr. and Mrs. Mercer have a family meeting in which they come clean to Laurel about her sister Becky, and how Sutton is actually Laurel's niece, and Mr. and Mrs. Mercer's grand daughter. The Mercer's also reveal that Becky recently announced that Sutton has a twin sister named Emma. In Seven Minutes in Heaven, of The Lying Game, much of Emma's suspicion of Sutton's Killer is focused on Garrett. We learn more about him and his temper and violent tendencies and all signs in the book seem to point to him. Sutton's body is found in the Canyon. She was pushed off the cliff and broke her bones and her body was covered with leaves and was found because her foot was sticking out. Sutton's killer planted Emma's ID on her so initially police think that the body belongs to Emma. However due to different dental records, the police find out that the body is Sutton's and that Emma has been impersonating her twin sister which makes the police and everyone believe she is guilty of the murder. Meanwhile Emma and Ethan are trying to find evidence that Garrett was the one who killed both Sutton and Nisha. Emma is convinced that Nisha found out some evidence against Garrett relating to Sutton's death and that he killed her because of it. Because she believes that evidence is still somewhere in Nisha's house, her and Ethan go looking for it. While looking for it, Emma finds something she wasn't expecting. Instead of incriminating Garrett, she finds Ethan's medical records that reveal a shocking secret about his past. When Ethan was 10, he murdered his (8 year old) best friend for playing with another kid. Due to Ethan's young age and charm, the death was deemed an accident when it really was intentional. The doctors believed that he could have violent behavior again and shows many signs of a pyschopath. Emma realizes that Ethan killed Sutton, and Ethan realizes that Emma found the records and knows. Sutton's ghost reveals a flashback of when the murder happens telling how Ethan was jealous of her and Thayer and was in love with her and she rejected him and if he couldn't have her than no one else could either. Ethan then attempts to kill Emma and admits all the details of the murder, but Laurel and Thayer rescue her. Ethan is arrested by the police. Suspects *Laurel Mercer, Pass * Madeline Vega, Pass * Charlotte Chamberlain, Pass *Gabriella and Lilianna Fiorello (Book Characters), Pass *Thayer Vega (Book Character), Pass * Ted Mercer Pass *Becky, Pass *Ethan Landry (Book character), Killer *Mr. Vega, Pass *Mr. Chamberlain, Pass *Garrett (Book Character), Pass Killer's threats to Emma *"Sutton's dead. Keep playing along.... or you're next" - Note the killer put on Laurel's car. *"Don't you dare yell out, what were you thinking? I told you to play along. I told you not to leave. Sutton's dead. Keep being her until I tell you different. And don't try and skip town again or you're next." The killer said to Emma but kept Emma's eyes away from him/her. *"Stop digging or next time I'll hurt you for real." *"You should thank me. Before you came here you had nothing. Now you have everything you want. Just don't slip up. Sutton thought she could have everything she wanted, too." Note on Suttons car after Emma's date. Trivia *Sara Shepard, the author of The Lying Games said in a interview that the killer is more dangerous than sister books Pretty Little Liars, A's. *The killer has broad shoulders. *The killer is very sneaky and watches Emma's every move. Category:Books Category:People Who Know of Emma/Sutton Category:Antagonist Category:Book Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Pretty little liars